


Spn one shot

by XXIAspectIXX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, This is Bad, idek, im bored, math homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIAspectIXX/pseuds/XXIAspectIXX
Summary: Oc is stuck on math homework. This is short and has no context but sure.





	Spn one shot

The tip of the compass scratched the table beneath it as Jay twisted the metal, drawing the fifth circle on the page. She drew the lines the problem outlined again, using her ruler to make them as straight as possible. She turned the paper sideways after labeling the points, trying to see how she had messed up the equation so badly. The same numbers came up when she calculated it, though, and for the life of her Jay could not figure out what had to change. She groaned, taking a sip of water from her glass and leaning back in the chair. 

Graph paper was strewn across one of the library tables, along with her notebook, binder, calculator, phone, ruler and math set. Jay glanced at the problem once more before grabbing her phone and dialing.

“Jay?”

“Heya, Dean. Is Sam there?”

The rock music playing the background died down as someone switched it off. 

“Yeah, we’re uh, driving. You're still up?”

“It's only eleven. Can i talk to Sam? No offense, but he might be a little more helpful here.”

She heard a scrabble and some mumbling on the other end before the phone was passed and Sam's voice rang through.

“Whats up, jay?”

“Do you remember geometry? Because i'm about to throw my compass into the wall so hard it sticks. Help me.”

Jay switched the phone t the other hand, grabbing her mechanical pencil and clicking the end of it. She heard Sam chuckle before bringing the phone down to answer a question form Dean, then some rustling. 

“Yeah, yeah i have paper now. What does the problem say?” 

“Aright. So, line AB is the tangent to the circle, with a secant line BC. The thing is, they added a bunch of angles inside the circle too, and Im not sure….”

 

Her eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall as she wrote down the answer on the page. Almost midnight. 

“Alright Jay, we are pulling into a hotel now. You got it covered over there?” Jay heard the car engine stop and the Impala door shut as Dean went to go sign in at the front desk.

“Um yeah, i think so. That was the last question anyways.” Jay folded her legs under her on the chair, sitting against its back. 

“Okay. You should get some sleep soon. We will call you tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah. Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Don't die.”

He laughed a little, and she could picture him smiling. She supposed ‘don't die’ was a funny concept to them. 

“I won't. Goodnight, Jay.”

“Goodnight.”

Her thumb tapped the end call button as she brought the phone down, setting it on the wood table. Papers rustled as she gathered them up, aligning them on the table and placing them back into her binder.


End file.
